The present invention relates to a mould.
It has been known for a long time to fill cavities of injection moulds with a thermoplast material by means of an injection process. Moreover, it has been known for some time to fill cavities of closed moulds by injection of low-viscous materials, for example polyurethane, in order to thus produce surfaces, decorations or skins.
In a known embodiment, a carrier element, consisting for example of a thermoplast material, is inserted into an enlarged cavity, so that a free space, which is closed off with respect to the exterior environment, still remains between the carrier element and a cavity wall. If a low-viscous material is introduced in this space and the cavity is completely filled, then through this flooding process a coating of the carrier component is produced. Such flooding processes are likewise known from the prior art. With the use of polyurethane as flooding material, mixing heads are used here, in which the reactive starting materials polyol and isocyanate are mixed with each other before the injecting. The respective mixing head is docked directly onto the mould or the introduction opening, and the reactive mixture is introduced into the cavity chamber through the mixing head.